


Super Skate

by witapepsi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Skateboarding, Skating, Sonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witapepsi/pseuds/witapepsi
Summary: Tony Hawk and Sonic The Hedgehog show off their skills before having a skateboard race.





	Super Skate

"Woah, Tony! Are you REALLY sure you wanna have a race with me? I mean, I AM the fastest thing around…" Sonic stands next to his friend, Tony Hawk. Tony's all geared up with his skateboard in hand.

"Sonic, I never kid around, dude!" Tony laughs. "The catch here, man, is you gotta use a skateboard, like me. Just to make it fair!" Tony takes off his backpack and pulls out a lightly used Supreme brand skateboard. "This was my buddy Bam Margera's skateboard. I know it's kinda beat up, but I've tweaked it a little to make it a smooth ride." Tony hands over the skateboard to Sonic.

"Aww, thanks! I'll be sure not to ruin it," Sonic hops on the skateboard to test it out, "and don't worry about me! I really don't need any gear!" Tony watches Sonic pull a couple of ollies on the pipe in front of him. Sonic is smiling the entire time. "Yo, dude. You're doing really good already!" Tony shouts.

Right in front of Tony Hawk's face, Sonic does a 1080 and lands it perfectly. "Whoa, that was tight!" Tony's voice seemed to have had great awe in it. The blue blur gets off his skateboard as Tony goes to high five Sonic. "I told you I'd win," laughs Sonic childishly. "Hey! We haven't even done the real deal yet! It's not officially known!" Tony speaks with a large grin on his face.

These guys both know a little race wouldn't mess with their friendship. Although, they both are very competitive, Sonic and Tony know it's just all fun and games.

"Hey, dude," Tony goes face to face with Sonic, "After this, you wanna chill at Taco Bell?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sonic gives Tony a thumbs up, "….and whoever wins doesn't have to pay?" Sonic slyly smuggles in the offer.

Tony pauses for about two seconds, "Hmm… yes! And I already know what I want to order if I lose. Something real good!… Something expensive! Haha!"

Sonic smirks, "It's a deal."

Suddenly, Sonic gives Tony a stealthy kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, dude! What was that for?" Tony's really startled.

"Because after this, you're gonna have to kiss my ass!" Sonic quickly jumps into the pipe with his skateboard and gets a head start in the race.

"GOD DAMMIT, SONIC!" Tony yells.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story from 2013, but hopefully...
> 
> -PART 2 COMING SOON. THE RESULTS AND THE TACO BELL RUN-


End file.
